This invention relates to a neck for a stringed musical instrument made principally of a metallic frame and a mass of structural foamed plastic, and deals more particularly with improvements in the construction of the peghead portion of such a neck.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,778, it is known to make a neck for a guitar or other stringed musical instrument of a metallic frame combined with structural foamed plastic. As shown in that patent, the frame is a die cast member having at its outer end a portion defining the external shape of the peghead; and, therefore, to obtain necks with different shapes or designs of pegheads it is necessary to provide correspondingly different frames.
Very often, stringed instrument manufacturers make many different models of an instrument with the various models having pegheads of different sizes or shapes or adapted to carry different numbers or arrangements of machine heads to which the outer ends of the strings are attached. Except for these differences in the pegheads, the necks may be otherwise generally similar from model to model.
The general object of this invention is, therefore, to provide a neck for a stringed musical instrument, made largely of a metallic frame and a mass of structural foamed plastic, wherein the shape, size and other features of the peghead may be varied while using the same basic design of frame, thereby avoiding the necessity for providing a different style frame for each different style peghead.
A further object of the invention is to provide a metallic frame and foamed plastic stringed instrument neck construction which is of a sturdy, low cost construction, particularly in the area of the peghead, and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and from the drawings forming a part hereof.